Power centers in the form of an exterior enclosure containing an electric power meter superjacent a power receptacles enclosure are commonly-used at temporary construction sites to supply electric power and to insure that the power is metered. In the past, most electric power to the sites was supplied by overhead utility power cables which required the meter to be installed on the top part of the enclosure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,762 and 4,025,825 describe such enclosures.
The advent of the large number of underground utility cables to such construction sites has resulted in the use of a separate meter assembly connecting with the underground service cables and a separate power receptacles enclosure connected with the separate meter assembly. State and local electrical codes prohibit the incoming utility cables to be bent in a reverse direction as required with the use of earlier power centers.
It would be economically feasible to provide a power center that would accommodate both a meter along with the power receptacles within a common enclosure to eliminate the separate components requirement as well as to eliminate the time and expense involved in electrically-interconnecting the separate components.